You make me
by monasticreforms
Summary: Castle meets Beckett at a party. She knows who he is, but he doesn't know her at all until circumstances change that. AU. Multi chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've been away for like a year, and I said I would be back, and here I am.**

**This is an AU of where Castle Meets Beckett for the first time and by the way I do not own Castle, or anything related to it, I just own my imagination. :)**

I'm easing back into this

Enjoy!

The streets were shrouded in darkness as he was making his way home. Thoughts of that mystery woman bombarded his brain. Who was she, and why did she have such an impact on him.

She'd caught him staring at her, he was intrigued. She didn't fit in at the party. She was at the bar, nursing a drink and no interactions with anyone. If he was being honest with himself, he was getting bored of these parties, the sheer superficialness of them. The people, all vain, all fake. He went to these parties knowing full well who attended. He needed to. He had a reputation to keep up. But, call him clichéd; she stood out, like a beacon of light, shining down on her. He kept his distance at first, but she fended off some grade A douche with a glare, and he was hooked. He stalked his was over to her, slowly. He was trying to make his journey towards her unassuming, completely accidental. He finally sat down on the stool next to her (it was the only one available) and ordered a drink. She didn't notice him, or so he thought. They sat in silence. He started at the glass longer after he had cleared it, trying to think of something to say to her, but not make it sound like a bad pick-up line. Finally he summoned up the nerve and blurted "Why are you here?"

The look on her face was incredulous, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated, this time with more confidence.

"I'm here to party, just like everyone else here. Why?" she answered coolly.

"Well, it just seems that you don't fit in with this crowd." He said. He was getting the hang of talking to this woman. He just hoped that he didn't cross any lines.

"And what kind of crowd do _you_ see me fitting in with." She asked, skeptical.

"The, 'sit at home and curl up with a good book' crowd. Or that's what your posture and the fact that you've only had a couple of sips of your drink in the past two hours." Oops. His mind to mouth filter was non-existent, now he had just revealed just how long he'd been staring at her.

"Two hours huh," she simply said. Nothing more. And gulped down the last of her drink.

"Well, why don't you tell me what else I've been doing in those pat two hours then," she challenged. Oh this was easy for him. It shouldn't be, but it was.

"Okay. Well the drink thing first," she nodded, "and then you shook off Mr. I'm A Douche," another nod and the beginnings of a smile forming on her face, "brooding over your drink, err, talking to the bartender about something," nods of approval, "then talking to me." He finished.

"Okay, your stalker tendencies are shining through. But how do you know what kinds of people come to these events?" she asked, curiosity peeking through her well formed exterior.

"I know these kinds of people, I _am _ these kinds of people, well I was, I'm sick of these kinds of people, i just want something new, fresh, surprising..." her touch on his arm stopped his rambling. She leaned up to his ear and whispered "be careful what you wish for." And she left. before he could come up with a response, and she was gone. No traces left. No other reason to be there. So he left as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so I finished this off in class this morning and here is chapter 2 of You make me...**

**Again, i own nothing, just my imagination. Also loved this ep, best part was when Beckett went into Hulk mode and flipped the table. I laughed so hard that i missed the rest of the scene and had to go back to watch like 3 times over.**

He didn't bother taking a taxi; he'd rather be with his thoughts. Thoughts about her. Just the way she looked. Stunning. Wow, he couldn't even, oh crap! He side-stepped a giggling family, he must've left earlier than he thought. Alexis might still be up. Maybe he could persuade her into a couple rounds of laser tag. Maybe. He got to his building and greeted his doorman.

"Mr Castle, I suppose the evening didn't go so well."

"No Norman, it went ah, unexpected."

"A woman?"

"You bet, mysterious, out of place."

"All the best ones are. Goodnight sir."

"Night Norman."

The elevator opened and he headed straight for the back resting his head on the wall. Oh that woman. That woman. He needed to get her out of his mind. He got off at his floor and headed for his door. The loft was dark when he opened the door. Where was his mother? Where was Alexis? What time was it? Okay, this was freaking him out a little bit. Walking into his kitchen, he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only half 11. His mother should definitely still be up, and as for Alexis, well, she should be in bed, but whenever he went to these parties, she would always wait up for him. What had happened, had there been a break in? No there would be signs for that. Were they kidnapped, wouldn't there be a ransom note, he had some crazy fans, maybe some stalkers, but he heard muffled voices from above that sounded like the dulcet tones of his daughter and mother. Phew! He could breathe normally again. He knew that there was nothing wrong, just the writer in him always went to worst case scenario.

"Hey, Alexis, could you come down here for a sec?" He shouted up the stairs.

Seconds passed and he heard and then saw his daughter bounding down the stairs.

"Hey dad, what are you-"she got cut off with a hug from him. He squeezed her a bit tighter. "-doing home so soon?" She managed to finish.

"Party was boring, walked home." He explained.

"What about the mega hug?"

"Missed you. Where's Grams?"

"Upstairs still, we were organising my closet to distinguish between seasons."

"That's what you were doing? Well, it does sound more interesting than the party."

"How boring was it?"

"So damn boring sweetie."

"Darling, what are you doing home so early?" Martha said, descending down the stairs.

"The party was boring, he'd rather organise my closet." Alexis said before he could say anything. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she said "Well, now that you're home, I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight dad. Night Grams." She went off upstairs.

As soon as Alexis was out of earshot, Martha turned to him. "Now, why are you really home so early?" She questioned.

"Like I told Alexis, the party was boring mother. They've become too predictable. I don't like predictable, I don't want predictable, I want surprise, mystery, I want adventure."

"Well darling, it looks like what you're looking for happened, or started to happen at this 'boring party' as you say." Martha said with a knowing look on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about mother." He said, plainly avoiding the question.

"Darling. Something happened at that party, something you're not telling me, and it's clear, it's got your mind boggled. It's alright if you don't want to tell me. Just know what you're doing." And with that his mother left.

She was right, he was distracted. He was distracted by the mystery woman. He needed to find her and at least get to know her. For goodness sake, he didn't even know her name, and it was obvious from the way she was talking to him, she didn't know who he was either. Or she did and she was extremely good at hiding it. He needed to track her down. He wasn't being a stalker. No. He was being (in his mind) romantic. This kind of thing was romantic, right?

He got to work, remembering every single detail about her. Her eyes, her hands, her long, gorgeous legs that went on forever. Oh boy was he hooked. Focus. He needed to focus. He went into his office and grabbed and pen and a pad of paper. He was doing this old school. He wrote down everything, from the way her eyes changed colour (appeared to) to the way she was hunched over her drink. Especially the way she fended off that guy with just a look. She was incredible, and he didn't even know anything about her yet.

"Dad?" He looked up to see Alexis in her PJ's and sunlight streaming through the windows. How long had he been at this?

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"What are you doing?"

"Um...I'm planning out a new character."

"For Derek Storm?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well let me hear about this new character then." She insisted.

"Well, the new character is a woman, strong, independent, fierce and piercing beauty. With a mysterious past."

"Is that all you have?" She questioned.

"Yeah!" He defended. "Why?"

"No, just, I like the sound of this character. She sounds _mysterious_." She laughed.

"Wow, you must be my daughter, to come up with that joke."

"Keep working on it, and have a shower and get dressed. You smell. Want some eggs?"

"Scrambled please."

"Will do." She said from the kitchen, her voice floating through the loft.

20 minutes later, all fresh from a shower and new clothes, he walked into the kitchen to find his daughter plating up his scrambled eggs upon two pieces of toast.

"Looks divine Alexis."

"Thanks dad," she smiled up at him.

Martha chose that moment to come down the stairs. "What smells so good?"

"My awesome cooking skills." Alexis said, smirking. "Would you like some eggs Grams?"

"I would indeed, thank you darling."

She sat down next to him, and turned to him. "So..." she started in hushed tones.

"So...What?" he asked.

She hit his arm lightly, "Don't play coy with me Richard; I know you were up all night thinking about, well whatever you were thinking about."

Him saying nothing gave her all the answers.

"Aha, you did." She said triumphantly.

"Okay, so I was up all night thinking about this thing that I will not tell you about, and it's a good thing, and because of that, I have a new character."

**Next chapter is from Beckett's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**As per usual, I do not own anything or anyone.**

Walking into the precinct, Detective Kate Beckett maintained her usual calm, confident stature, but inside she was freaking out. Richard Freaking Castle chatted her up last night, and she flirted with him. He was staring at her for _two _hours before talking to her. As soon as she left that party, she called a cab and went home. And as soon as her front door closed behind her, she squealed. Her favourite author had just tried to flirt relentlessly with her, and she flirted back. She didn't even deny it. The thought of making her favourite author drool when she whispered in his ear, sent shivers down her spine. She didn't dare look back, because she knew that either he was staring at her or staring at her abandoned glass at the lipstick on the rim. But Mr. Douche before him, ugh. Nasty. Why does she always attract the idiots? But him, oh, she attracted him, and it was a nice change. The banter. The way he was eying her. The way he didn't appear to have a filter, everything just came spilling out. He was fun, and, she needed fun. It gave her a rush of adrenaline, and it made her do one of the things she swore she'd cut out, she enticed him, she poked at him, she whispered sexily in his ear and left. Wanting him to want her. It was all she could think about for the rest of the night. She'd never go home with him; with him being a playboy (as the tabloids and gossip had branded him) she just teased him.

"Morning boss."

"Morning boys. We get anywhere on her financials?"

"No, they're coming in now."

"Let me know when they're through."

"Will do."

She loved her job. Detective Kate Beckett, Homicide. Her work was about murder and when she went home, she usually read about murder. But last night, she was coerced into going to a party with her best friend Medical Examiner Dr. Lanie Parish. Then she was ditched by said friend at the bar, whilst Lanie went off with some random guy. Hopefully she was hung over. She'd phone her and give her an earful.

Kate sat down at her desk and picked up her phone. The captain wasn't in yet and Ryan and Esposito were waiting for financials to come through, she dialed forward to the Medical Examiners office. "Medical Examiners Office, Dr. Lanie Parish speaking. How may I help?" A weary voice spoke to her.

Definitely hung-over. Excellent.

"Hey Lanie, it's me." Kate said a bit too loud. She was going to milk this for everything it was worth.

"Oh hey girl, how"

"Don't 'hey girl' me okay, do you know you left me at that bar to be hit on by several douche bags and then I left, alone Lanie. I was alone, and I didn't know anybody there."

"Hey, I'm sorry if that guy wanted me, you know I just wanted a good time, and you looked like you needed one yesterday, so I'm sorry okay."

Oh, Kate was enjoying this; Lanie always brought her some laughs. She stopped listening to her, because in all honestly she should be thanking Lanie, because without her, she would have never met and flirted with Richard Castle. She should Lanie some slack.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"What, oh, no. Sorry. Listen Lanie, I'm headed down there; I need to tell you something important that happened last night."

"You were just telling me off for ditching you last night."

"Okay, I was pulling your leg. What I said was true, but something happened after fending off douche bag number two. Something interesting."

"Well why don't you tell me then?" Lanie's interest peaking a bit.

"I can't tell you here, the guys are wondering why there's shouting coming from the phone. I'll be there in 15."

Esposito was the closest, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, I gotta go Espo."

"Where?"

"To see Lanie, I need to talk to her about something."

"Case related?"

"No."

"Then why can't you tell us?" Ryan chimed in, interested in this conversation.

"Because, you have these financials to look through and, it's none of your business why I need to talk to Lanie. And Javi, if you ask her, and I know you will, she won't tell you, because I have secrets about that woman that will shock even you."

She left them to work, catching the captain as he came out of the elevator.

"Beckett, where are you going?"

"To see Lanie sir. I won't be long."

And the doors closed.

15 minutes later, she was in Lanie's office, sitting on the empty morgue table, waiting for Lanie to come back from wherever she was. How was she going to break the news to her. That she was flirting and felt sparks with Richard Castle. She knew that as soon as she told Lanie, she would get relentlessly teased. And she was okay with that. Then she would probably get scolded for not jumping into bed with him.

The doors swung open, and appeared Lanie. Ahh this is what a hung-over medical examiner looked like. She was good at hiding it, but Kate was a trained detective, so she could notice.

"Hey, I said 15 minutes, you're late."

"I was looking at a report okay."

"And getting a drink," Kate pointed to the soda in her hand. "You might want to put those down."

"Is what you're gonna tell me that big that I need to put everything down?"

"Yes."

Lanie put down the report in her hands and her soda.

"Kay girl, lay it on me."

_Here we go._

"Okay, so when you left me to go off with stranger man, something weird happened."

"What?"

"Some guy, not a douche, came and sat next to me, and he was quiet for a while, and then he spoke to me, asking me all sorts of questions like 'what are you doing here?' and 'you don't fit in here' and 'you're the stay at home and read a good book type of girl'"

"Yeah so?"

"Lanie, the guy was Richard Castle."

_Let it sink in and…_

"WHAT! No way in hell could that be Richard Castle. As in best selling mystery writer, playboy hunk."

"The one and the same."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Lanie, I talked to the guy and I looked at him."

"Is really ruggedly handsome in real life?"

"Even better." Oops, it slipped out.

And Lanie heard it. "Even better huh?"

"What, no, Lanie, I didn't mean that, I just meant…" Kate started to ramble.

"You just meant what exactly?" Kate didn't answer.

"Oh my god! You enjoyed it didn't you?" Kate didn't answer, but a blush was forming on her face. That was answer enough for Lanie.

"And you flirted back," she punched Kate on the arm.

"Ow, Lanie, that hurt."

"Oh stop complaining, you flirted with Richard Castle last night."

"I may have left him gob smacked at the bar." She smiled

"And how on earth did you manage that?"

"I may have downed the last of my scotch and whispered in his ear."

"What, okay. Girl you have to rewind. What happened before that?"

"He said he'd been staring at me for two hours, and that my body language gave away that I didn't belong at the party."

"How were you sitting?"

"Hunched over my drink. Anyway, I challenged him, seeing if he actually had been staring for the past two hours, and he passed the test, and then he said he was bored of everything. Of these parties. He said they were too repetitive, and boring, and predictable. He said he wanted something new, something refreshing. Then I downed my drink and whispered 'be careful what you wish for' in his ear, and then left."

Lanie was sitting there with her mouth wide open. Oh Lanie.

"I'm gonna need some kind of input here from you, and quick, I need to be at the precinct as soon as."

Lanie nodded. As her sign of understanding.

"Did he know that you knew who he was?"

"I don't think so; I never addressed him by name. And I wasn't fangirling over him like all of these other bimbos."

"Okay, so does he know who you are?"

"No. Why would he?"

"I don't know."

Just then both of their phones rang.

"Beckett. Okay I'll be there in 20."

"Dr. Parish. I'll be there in 20."

"I'll give you a ride."

"Yeah, and then I can pick at you for more information about your exhilarating night."

"Haha, Lanie."

**I'd to know what you guys think of this one. :)**

**Another point, this fic will be not be that case heavy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, new chapter before the new ep! **

**As per advice from all the advanced reviews, i will be watching with plenty boxes of tissues**

**Anyway, here is chapter 4 of You Make Me, and as usual I don't own anything or anyone.**

Getting back from the crime scene, gathering as much evidence as she could, she got to work on the case. A young woman, no I.D. mid 20's had been murdered in alleyway, no weapon, or blood was found. Might be a poisoning. Lanie was back at the lab running tests on how she was killed, and for an I.D. Ryan and Esposito were knocking on doors to see if anyone saw anything unusual. They'd get back to her. It was her jib to set up a timeline of events, so that the case would make sense. Other from her, the bullpen was pretty much empty, everyone else had other active cases, and only one or two people were flitting in and out. She glanced towards the Captains office briefly, and saw the mayor in there. Must be important, for him to travel all the way down here in person. She turned to her blank white board and drew a long black horizontal line near the bottom of the board. She started putting all of the basic information on the board, like the victims gender, age, how she was killed (unknown) where she was found.

"Beckett, good, you're back." The Captain said, sneaking up behind her.

She jumped back, genuinely surprised, "Sir, you scared me."

He smiled, "In my office please, it's important."

"Of course sir," she capped the dry wipe pen and went into the office.

"Beckett, you know our good mayor." The Captain gestured towards him.

"Of course, Mayor Wheldon, such a pleasure to meet you." She said extending her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine Detective; Roy says you're his best." He replied taking her hand and shaking it.

"I don't know about 'the best'…" She started

"She's just being modest Mayor." The Captain interrupted. "She is the best I've trained bar none."

"If she's as good as you say Roy, she'll be perfect for the job, but do you think she's up for it?"

"That's up to her sir."

"What's up to me?"

"Beckett, I want you to drop this case, and any others you have because the mayor needs an important favour from you."

"Anything to help the city I love sir."

"Excellent," Wheldon exclaimed. "So you're in?"

"Just tell me what I need to do sir." Beckett stated. _What on Earth is so important that they want me to drop all of my active cases?_

"Well Detective Beckett, I need you to be a bodyguard for a close friend of mine."

"I'm sorry sir, a bodyguard. I don't understand, if you needed a bodyguard, why didn't you just hire one?"

"That is a good question Detective, I could have just hired one, but you see, this friend of mine is being harassed by someone, and I do not know who that person is, and my friend came to me directly with this information and he personally requested someone from law enforcement to protect him. So I came to Roy here, because I know that the Homicide at the 12th has the best closing rate of all the precincts, and because Roy here owes me a favour, so that is why I am asking you to be my friend's bodyguard. Just for a short while, until we find this person harassing him. Then once we find the harasser, then you can get back to your regular job."

_I can't just say no to the _freaking_ mayor. I have to babysit his friend, hopefully for a few days, they'll catch this 'harasser' and then everything can go back to being normal. If I do this, it will be great for the Captain and for the 12__th__. They'll be in the mayor's good books for ages, and we could get new equipment. Take one for the team Kate, just say yes. _

"Okay Mayor Wheldon, I will be the bodyguard for your friend. If you don't mind me asking, who is it that I will be protecting?"

"Richard Castle, the mystery novelist."

_WHAT! The guy she flirted with the night before is the guy she needs to babysit. He will find out who she is. He wasn't supposed to know_. It was supposed to be that they would never ever meet again, and that would be fine because they could go their separate ways and be happy. Not this. She couldn't, but she'd already said yes to the mayor and she couldn't take that back now, otherwise it would look bad on her, The Captain and the rest of the 12th.

"You've heard about him right, Detective?" Wheldon asked.

"Yes sir, I have." She replied, letting no emotion show on her face.

"Okay then, I'll tell him to come here in about an hour, how does that sound?"

"Excellent sir." The Captain replied.

"Good, then when he gets here, we can sort out all of the details and hopefully have everything sorted by the end of the day, in the meantime, I'm going to make a few calls, see you two in a little bit." The mayor left.

Beckett rounded on the Captain. "Sir, I would do anything for this city, but babysitting some arrogant novelist is not in my job description. I could be more useful to you, by solving murders, you know, actually doing my job!" She finished.

The Captain looked highly amused.

"Sir, why are you smirking?"

"It's nothing Beckett; it just seems that you really don't want to do this…"

"Of course I don't. What I want to do is do my job and solve murders and bring justice to the people that deserve it."

"Calm down Beckett, I only said yes to Bob, because we need all the good press we can get, so if you do this, then we will be recognized more, as being good at what we do, and not a let down to the city. And I can't say no to him."

"I understand sir, but why couldn't you have put Ryan or Esposito or anyone else on this."

"Because he asked for my best, and that's you."

"Did you know he was going to ask me to babysit his friend? Sir, did you know who his friend was?"

"No, I didn't know what he wanted; he just came to me in the morning and asked me if I could call upon my best to do something important for him. Listen Beckett, if you do this, then _you_ will be in the mayor's good books, and that is a plus."

"I know, but, sir…"

"But what Beckett?"

"This guy, Richard Castle, haven't you read the papers?"

"Yes I have, but the media doesn't always portray people in the way they want to be seen by the world. You should know that they twist everything."

"I know sir, it just the guy seems like a jackass."

"He may seem so, but you're gonna have to find a way to deal with it." He chuckled. "Now go finish off your last timeline for now."

"Okay sir, but just one request, please, please, don't tell my team about this, I'll get teased relentlessly, and I might just kill one of them."

"Will do Beckett." He chuckled again.

"Sir, I'm serious!"

"So am I, listen, this will stay between me, you, the mayor and your new charge." He couldn't stop smiling.

"Sir, could you please stop, I'm uncomfortable with this already, you're making it worse."

"Sorry Beckett, just stay busy until I call you back in here."

"Okay." She left and shut the office door behind her. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She could act as if she had never met the man, she could do this.

"Hey boss, why isn't the timeline finished?" Esposito's voice broke her worry.

"I was in a meeting with Montgomery, sorry, I'll get it finished up now."

Ryan sat down on her desk watching her write the last details.

"You okay Beckett; you look like you've seen a ghost." He asked genuine concern for her shining through.

"Something like that," she muttered too quiet for them to hear. "No, I'm fine, just I'm not gonna be working with you for a few days."

"What, why not?" Esposito said in confusion.

"Montgomery has me on a special assignment from the mayor; I can't say anything about it. Sorry boys. If I could I would."

"That's…" Esposito started.

"…What, Espo, what is it?" Beckett asked.

"Unacceptable," Ryan finished for him.

"Yeah, well, the thing that I'm doing isn't fancy and trust me, I'd rather be here with you guys than do what he's asked me to do."

"Then why didn't you just say no?" Ryan asked.

"Because, the mayor asked me in person to do _him_ a personal favour. I couldn't just say no. It would give everyone here a bad name, and I don't wanna do that, so I'm taking one for the team, so man up and do the same. Plus this will give you guys more experience not having me." She explained.

"Yeah okay Beckett." Esposito mocked.

"Just wait and see okay, because the mayor will be back in a short while."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she saw him, Richard Castle, best-selling mystery novelist, man with whim she flirted with the night before, walking towards her. She retreated back into Montgomery's office and stood next to the Captain.

"Beckett what are you doing?"

"He's here sir"

**I would love to know what you guys think of this. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the long wait, it's just that I had so much work to be done, and then I was going to come back to this and then I got writer's block, and it frustrated the crap out of me. Then I had placement in an independent pharmacy and it was practically dead, so I started the next chapter of this. Then I finished this chapter. **

**Anyway, sorry for the rant, just thought I'd let you guys know.**

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, each and every one makes me feel so much better for putting myself out there.**

**As always I do not own Castle or anything related to it. I only own my own boredom. :)**

**Castle Monday!**

He walked into the precinct after receiving the text from Bob. It was fairly close to him, about a 20 minute walk. Walking into the lobby of the building, he went up to the desk. A young woman was working at the desk, too busy to notice him, so he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me." He started.

She looked up from her stack of paperwork, giving him one of the most frightening death stares he'd ever received in his life.

"Yes sir, may I help you with something?" She said, irritated.

"Um, yeah, which floor is homicide?" I have a meeting with Captain Montgomery."

"Name?"

"Richard Castle."

She picked up the phone and rang homicide, or that's what he thought.

"Hi Captain, I have a Richard Castle waiting down in the lobby for you… Okay I'll send him right up." She put the phone down. "Homicide is 4." And with that she went back to work.

_Rude. You work in a police precinct; you should have some form of manners._

He got into the elevator and hit floor 4. it made a rusty, creaking sound. _Need a new elevator._ The elevator pinged and the doors opened. He walked out to a nearly deserted bullpen. Only a few people were at their desks working. _Must be a lot of active cases going on._ Just then an officer walked past him. "Excuse me." The officer turned around.

"Yeah, what can I do for you buddy?"

"I'm looking for Captain Montgomery's office."

"Uhh, it's just down there." The officer pointed just past a woman who was writing on a white board.

"Thanks." He tried reading his name-tag. "Uh, L.t."

"No problem."

He looked at the woman again, but this time she was looking back at him. Oh crap! It was her, the woman from the night before. The woman who he'd been thinking about all night. Oh god. She was here. What was she doing here? Did she work here? So many questions. What on earth was he doing? Stop staring like an idiot and just walk towards her and talk to her. So he did just that. He picked up his pace towards her, but she walked away and into the office.

Huh what was going on? The two men that she was with had confused looks on their face. He approached them, "Excuse me, who was that just now?"

"She, is Detective Kate Beckett, why?" The Hispanic one said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Richard Castle; I have a meeting with Captain Montgomery."

"Why are you asking about Beckett?" The Irish looking one said.

"Just, err. I've met her before."

"You have?"

"Yeah"

"When?"

"Last night."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No, um, just interesting."

"Okay, that's cool, but do you know where Captain Montgomery's office is?"

"Yeah, the room she just went into."

"Thanks." He left the two detectives (he presumed) and followed Beckett.

Entering the room he saw Beckett standing next Captain Montgomery. Wow, she was gorgeous. Was she _nervous_? She was! She knew who he was. She was a fan, he could tell. Oh this was great. He was gonna milk this every second he could.

"Captain Montgomery?" He asked.

"Yes, and you must be Richard Castle."

"Yes, yes I am. Where's the mayor?"

"Had an important phone call to make, he'll be in a while. In the meantime he told me about your situation, and we agree that it's not safe for you to hire out from a private company, and since Bob is an old friend, he asked me to call upon my best, and here she is. Richard Castle, meet Detective Kate Beckett."

He flashed her a smile and she blushed. Oh this was going to be so much fun. He extended his hand for a shake. She took it. Good. Her hand was small, soft. He wondered what other parts of her were soft to touch. _Calm down, don't let your mind wander._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Detective Beckett. However I would've liked to meet you under different circumstances."

She blushed harder. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew who he was.

Excellent.

"Likewise," she said, avoiding eye contact. He winked at her then sat down next to her.

The mayor came in and sat on Captain Montgomery's desk.

"Okay, so that we're all here now, let's just get things sorted out." He started.

"We all agree that Mr Castle here is in some big danger, and we have no idea where this is coming from, so we can't risk hiring out to private companies otherwise we would be there. Mr Castle is a good friend, and so are you Roy. I don't trust anyone more than I do you. I trust your judgement. I've asked you to call upon your best, and that is you Detective." He nodded towards Beckett.

"I have a meeting to attend to, so if Mr Castle stays here, you three can iron out all of the details and then inform me."

"Be my pleasure Bob." The Captain said. "Let me escort you out."

They both left.

He and Beckett were alone.

She was being silent, probably hoping for her Captain to come back. He was hoping that he took his time. He turned towards her and her gaze was fixed on the door.

He leaned into her and whispered "I guess my wish came true" in to her ear and kissed her cheek.

Before she could kill him, her Captain walked back in.

**I would just love to thank all you wonderful people for reading my stories. Makes me so happy.**

**Mona :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a short one. Just Kate's thoughts on the night before.**

**As usual, I do not own anything.  
**

That's not even possible. He'd found her. How? She did all of that because she knew, without a doubt, they'd never see each other again. She was trying not to blush all throughout the meeting. It failed. His attention was on the Captain and the Mayor. So she tried to do the same thing. He glanced at her. Oh! Her face felt a bit warm. Great, now she was blushing. Why? Because her favourite author was sitting right next to her no doubt remembering how close they were just a few hours previously. She grasped the basics of the case, she was going to be a glorified babysitter, that much was clear, but her mind was on the events of the night before.

When she'd felt him approach, she thought he was just another ass trying to cop a feel, but when she saw him sit down, she had to double take. She thought he was going to give evidence for his playboy persona, but he was silent. It intrigued her. Maybe that was his move. His tricks wouldn't work on her. No way. She remained silent and oblivious to his company. She wouldn't be the first to break.

When he spoke to her, her heart began to beat faster and out of rhythm. When he started analysing her, and getting his analysis spot on, she wasn't sure if she wanted to jump him or punch him. She wasn't quite sure which urge was greater.

Good thing it was dark otherwise he would be able to see the furious blush blossoming up her neck and spreading to her cheeks.

She was never going to see him again and she certainly wasn't going to become one of his conquests. So she was gonna flirt to leave an impression. She was sure that he knew how ta take care of her 'impression.' She knew she was going to.

She did it. She turned to walk away and she _knew_ he was staring at her ass. She added more swing to her hips to torment him even more.

As soon as she got home, she bee lined for the bathroom, placing candles everywhere whilst running a hot bath. Once all the candles were lit and the salts were in the bath. She grabbed one of his books from her room and slipped into the bath. She opened the book and went straight to the sex scene. She was playing his conquest in imagination only. It was only fantasy.

Back in the present, the Mayor and Captain had left the room, leaving both of them alone, together, in daylight. She knew that he saw her blushing. She was just hoping it wasn't apparent.

She didn't dare move, she just kept her gaze on the window, looking at what the boys were doing, praying that the Captain would come back in the room soon.

She felt him twist in his chair to face her. Why did he have to sit next to her? Why did he have to smell so good? Why did she want to jump him and do unspeakable things to him right now, regardless of the fact that they're in her workplace, and she needs to maintain a high standard, because she's worked too damn hard to get where she is, and she won't let this man be the undoing of all of that.

She felt his hot breath ghost over her ear and cheek. She stopped breathing. What was he going to do?

When she heard her words being thrown back at her, it took her a second to regain herself before turning around to face him and yell at him.

Before she could open her moth, she took in his appearance, he'd swapped his dress shirt and Armani suit for a well-fitted jumped and jeans that complimented him.

She opened her mouth, but the Captain walked in.

_Lucky bastard!_


End file.
